The present invention relates to devices that both support and allow an article to be transported in a given direction and more particularly to devices that provide unidirectional rotational support of an article as it is moved on, across and off a work surface and while on the work surface to a location where the article can be worked on, where the work surface can be the surface of a stand alone bench, the surface of a series of work benches, the surface on a cart or a lift or the like and where the work bench or work station can be an integral part of the transport path.
During a manufacturing process or the packaging of a product, it is common for a number of manufacturing or packaging steps to be performed in series at discrete locations such as work benches or work stations. For convenience, reference shall be made hereinafter to work stations although it shall be understood that reference is also being made to a work bench. For example, after a device such as a radio, television or personal computer, is put in its shipping package or box, various items such as wires, remotes, parts for assembly (e.g., screws), and instruction manuals are placed into the box along with other components comprising the packaging (e.g., protective foam). Also, and as example, when constructing an apparatus or device such as a personal computer a multiplicity of different and specific components are installed into the housing or chassis comprising the device. Typically, the manufacturing process for making such apparatuses or devices have the components installed in certain sequences and by different people so as to improve productivity and quality. It should be recognized that the above-identified processes and products is only exemplary, and that the foregoing also applies to other types of manufacturing processes and products, including but not limited to mechanical devices such as air conditioners and automobile parts/components, electrical devices such as motors and switches, solar panels, and fluid and electromechanical types of devices.
In simplistic terms, the package, housing, chassis or other item being shipped or assembled is transported along a predetermined path, by means of a conveying belt, a delivery vehicle (e.g., cart) with or without transfer surfaces such as those manufactured and sold by Omtec Corporation, or the like, so it passes various work stations at which the discrete tasks are to be performed. When the item being assembled or package arrives at the work station, the worker thereat removes the item or package from the transport path, delivery cart or the like and places it on the surface of the work station. It is also possible for the article to be carried or delivered to the work station by a person, who places it on the work station. The designated task is performed and the worker returns the item or package back to the transport path and the process is repeated again at other work stations until the item is completely assembled or the packaging process is completed.
In one arrangement, the transport path is located adjacent to the surface of the work station. In another arrangement, a depression is formed in or machined out of the work station surface that at least equals the size and shape of the apparatus that would form or comprise the transport path. Thereafter, the transport apparatus (e.g. conveyor bed section) is inserted into the depression. In either case, the worker or a transfer device at a given work station has to draw the item off the transport path and onto the work station surface.
With either arrangement, the work station must be located in relation to the relative position of the transport path in order for the item to be transferable from the transport path to the surface of the work station. In particular, if the transport path and/or the work station surface are configured to include means (e.g., pop up balls) that allows the worker or transfer device to roll the item on and off the mechanism comprising the transport path.
In the case of the above-described second arrangement, the work station must be precisely located so the transport path can pass through the work station without affecting the routing of the transport path. Such an arrangement also is costly and time consuming because of the relative size and configuration of the depression and because of the accuracy required to provide or machine such a depression in the work station surface.
It thus would be desirable to provide an device that can be easily installed in the surface of a work station while providing the capability to rotatably support and transport the article unidirectionally. It would be particularly desirable to provide such a transporting device that would allow the work station to be easily integrated with the mechanism(s) or apparatus(es) comprising the transport path. It also would be desirable to provide such an item transporting device that would be simple to install in a work station surface as compared to prior art devices as well as providing a mechanism for reducing injuries and back problems caused by the lifting, pulling and moving of heavy items as is done with prior art techniques. Such item transporting devices preferably would be simple in construction and less costly than prior art devices and such methods would not require highly skilled users to utilize the device.
The present invention features a unidirectional rotating support assembly that is located in an aperture provided in a surface of a work station, a scissors lift, a cart conveyor or any other work station, bench, table, platform or device known in the art involving the transportation of articles. The work station surface typically includes a plurality or more of such apertures, thus this surface would be arranged so as to also include a plurality or more of unidirectional rotating support assemblies. The number of uni-directional rotating support assemblies and the spacing of the assemblies provided in the work station surface is dependent upon a number of factors including the support requirements for the item or article being transported and the type of rotating member for the rotating support assembly. For example, a flat surface of a cardboard box generally requires more support as compared to the surface for a relatively rigid metal or plastic housing or chassis of an electronic device such as a personal computer.
In general terms, the unidirectional rotating support assembly of the present invention includes a unidirectional rotating member, a support member and a rotating member support mechanism that rotatably supports the unidirectional rotating member with respect to the support member. The support member is configured or arranged so that a portion thereof is received in the aperture in such a fashion that the support member has limited, if any, ability to move with respect to the work station surface. In other words, the axis of rotation for the rotating member has limited motion transverse to and/or along the axis or rotation. Preferably, the support member and aperture are arranged so there is a slide-fit between outer surfaces of the support member and opposing surfaces of the aperture. Alternatively, the support member and the aperture are arranged so there is a snug fit or an interference fit therebetween. In this way, the rotating member also is thus maintained in a relatively fixed position with respect to the work station surface.
The support member also includes an aperture or open area therein, whose long axis is generally perpendicular to the work station (e.g. top surface) surface when the support member is disposed within the work station surface aperture. In a particular embodiment, the support member includes a centrally disposed through aperture or open area.
The rotating member support mechanism is arranged so a portion thereof extends across this aperture or opening in the support member such that the unidirectional rotating member is disposed therein. The supporting mechanism in a particular embodiment is an axle and a pair of mounting devices provided in opposed relation on the support member. The unidirectional rotating member can be one of a wheel or a roller.
In specific embodiments, the unidirectional rotatable support assembly further includes an adjusting mechanism that acts on the support member so as to adjust the relative position of the unidirectional rotating member, namely the axis of rotation therefore, with respect to the work station surface. More particularly, the adjusting mechanism extends between a bottom surface of the support member and a bottom surface of the work station surface aperture. The adjusting mechanism also can include a plurality or more of adjusters for the support member, where each adjuster extends between the support member bottom surface and the aperture bottom surface. In an illustrative embodiment, a portion of each adjuster is threadably disposed in a threaded aperture in the bottom surface of each of the support member.
In another embodiment, the support member is configured with an extension segment that extends outwardly from at least the sides of each support member. In this way, a bottom surface of the extension segment rests upon the work station surface when the support member is disposed in work station aperture. The extension segment is preferably proximal a top surface of the support member and extends outwardly from a substantial portion of the circumference for the support member portion, for example xc2xd, ⅔, or xc2xe of the circumference or two or three sides of the support member.
In an exemplary embodiment, a unidirectional rotating support assembly according to the present invention includes a support member, a portion of which is configured so as to be received within each aperture provided in a work station surface, a unidirectional rotating member, and a rotating member support mechanism disposed within the support member and being configured to rotatably support the unidirectional rotating member. Preferably, the support member portion received within the aperture includes a geometric configuration that is complementary of the geometric configuration of the aperture in the work station top surface. For example, the support member portion is cylindrically shaped and the aperture has a circular cross-section. It is within the scope of the present invention for the support member portion to have any geometric configuration that can be received within the work station aperture, for example, a support member with a rectilinear or hexagonal cross-section in an aperture having a circular cross-section.
Additionally, the support member is configured or arranged so the support member has relatively limited, if any, transverse motion with respect to opposing surfaces of the aperture. As such, the axis of rotation for the unidirectional rotating member also has limited, if any, motion transverse to and/or along the axis or rotation. In particular, the support member and aperture are configured and arranged so that there is one of a slide-fit, snug-fit or interference fit therebetween. Further, the support member and the rotating member support mechanism are configured such that a portion of the unidirectional rotating member is maintained above the work station surface.
The support member also can be configured so as to include an aperture therein, preferably a centrally disposed through aperture, in which is disposed the unidirectional rotating member. A portion of the rotating member support mechanism extends into the support member aperture so the unidirectional rotating member is rotatably disposed from this support mechanism portion.
Other aspects and embodiments of the invention are discussed below.